1. Field
The invention relates to focusing apparatus, focusing methods, and recording mediums for recording the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
When manual focus control is performed, it may not be easy to determine whether a subject is in focus. Thus, conventionally, a captured image of a subject is enlarged to check whether the subject is in focus.
Also, a focus evaluation value is displayed so as to check whether a subject is in focus, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent Nos. 2002-209135, 2007-279677, and 2008-129371. However, when fine focus control is performed, it may still be impossible to determine whether a subject is in focus.